


all the way

by goingtothetardis



Series: RebelCaptain Adventures [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brief references to Rebel Rising novel, F/M, First mission post-Scarif, Introspection, Romance, Saving Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: During their first mission together after Scarif, Jyn comes to the realization that Cassian has her back just as much as she has his.





	all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Heeeeeeey, it's my first fic in a month!! During my hiatus, I read Rebel Rising by Beth Revis, and it inspired many, many feels about Jyn's life before we see her in Rogue One. I was able to work some of those feels into the first of my 800 follower milestone fics. 
> 
> I combined a few prompts from Jeeno2, as they both involved characters saving one another/escaping a dangerous situation, and she requested the phrase "All the way" be used. Hopefully this fits what you were looking for!!
> 
> Many many thanks to my brain twin and friend, SelenaTerna, for the beta. It's always hard coming back after a bit of a break. Haha.

She’s acting as lookout on a rooftop above a narrow alley and peers over the edge to watch the street below. Much preferring hand to hand combat over this tedious task, Jyn sighs in boredom, her fingers twitching as she longs to pull out her truncheons for practice sparring. However, she keeps her position, knowing Cassian has the background knowledge and experience needed to complete the mission with their contact on this Outer Rim planet. He’d specifically requested her to join him and K-2SO on this mission, and she'd acquiesced without question, relieved to escape the protective confines of the Alliance headquarters after months of convalescence following Scarif. 

A movement from the side catches her eye, and her heart jumps into her throat when she spots a pair of stormtroopers following Cassian into the alley. Readying her sniper rifle, she aims and quickly shoots down the two troopers before they have a chance to question him.

From above, Jyn watches as Cassian jerks to attention upon hearing the thud of bodies behind him. He glances back and finds the fallen bodies, then shoots a quick gaze to where Jyn crouches on the rooftop. She leans a little further over the edge, sending him a quick salute, and smirks when he nods. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs through the coms, already refocused on the path in front of him as he waits for his contact. 

“I’ve got your back, Cassian,” she answers. 

“I know.” 

His answer, and the certain conviction in his words, pleases her more than she'd like to admit. Satisfied that he is safe – for now – as he waits to complete the mission below, Jyn’s eyes scan the streets while her thoughts wander back to when she first met Cassian. Oh, how she'd hated him. Him and the rest of the Alliance, if she’s truly being honest. 

But risking her life with him and the others had taught her that the act of rebellion isn't just about defeating the enemy. It's about the people, about life, about making a future possible for all the innocent people in the galaxy. About _hope_. She wants other children to live the life she'd so desperately wanted as a young girl, but had been so cruelly denied. 

And, she remembers, with a bite to her lip, how despite her outward hatred for Cassian, especially after he’d lied to her about his mission to kill her father, he’d intrigued her, challenged her as an equal, made her _feel_ things she’d long since thought dead and buried. 

Of course, back then she’d shoved those thoughts into the deep, dark recesses of her mind, refusing to give them a moment’s consideration, thinking their mission on Scarif wouldn’t allow for much of a future to entertain such fleeting things. But after their impossible rescue at the bottom of the elevator by Bodhi, Baze, and Chirruit – all looking more dead than alive in the stolen freighter – the thoughts had returned. 

During their recovery, the pair had been drawn to one another, finding comfort together in the midst of their brokenness. Jyn hadn’t been bound to service as Cassian had been, having fulfilled her end of the bargain by leading the Alliance to her father, so those in charge had allowed her to stay by his side during his recovery, even during the move to Hoth. Neither Cassain nor Jyn had felt the need to put a name to what they they had become, despite everyone else doing just that, and she had resolutely ignored the suggestive comments. 

Allowing herself to trust again, to open her heart to someone else after all her losses is perhaps more dangerous than fighting a platoon of stormtroopers single handedly. But when Cassian had welcomed her home on Yavin, after he’d recruited a small group of soldiers willing to go to Scarif, something had shifted inside her. Maybe she _could_ stop running, maybe–

“Jyn. K2.” The coms spark to life when Cassian hisses their names.

“Here.” Jyn pulls herself to attention and hurriedly scans the streets below. It’s empty save for Cassian’s shadow behind the strut of a building. 

“Do you need me there, Cassian?” the droid’s voice chimes in through the coms. It’s laden with his usual sarcasm, especially considering the indignation of once again getting stuck on the ship.

“The contact is five minutes late. I’ll wait five more minutes, then we’ll meet at the rendezvous point,” Cassian explains.

Both Jyn and K2 acknowledge the plans, but Jyn frowns to herself. She knows it’s been a risk returning to the Outer Rim. Her face is all too familiar here, and despite the thick shawl she wears wrapped around her head, she fears she might have been recognized. As the minutes pass, a sense of unease fills Jyn, and in a practiced, subtle movement, she scans the area around her. 

_There._ Across the way, a shadow shifts around a corner of a building in the dimming sunlight, and Jyn taps the coms. “Head to the rendezvous point, _now_ ,” she murmurs. “I’ve got someone on my tail.” 

“Copy,” Cassian replies.

Jyn risks one quick glance at Cassian below, sighing in relief when he leaves his position, before making her own strategic retreat from the building. Past survival instincts permeate her mind, and Jyn allows years of training to guide her next actions. Clearly, the mission had been a farce, but whether or not _she_ was the specific target remains the question of the day. 

At least Cassian is safe, she thinks to herself, before stopping to consider the current problem of whoever is on her tail. Perhaps if she returns to the roof, she can take care of the tail and make her own escape. 

Yes, that would be better. 

Mind made up, she turns back. Much to her surprise, however, when she reaches her former lookout, Cassian is crouching in her spot, aiming his own rifle at a point across the alley. A muffled shot rings out, and he ducks down to protect himself from possible return fire. None follows, and it’s clear he hit his mark. A moment passes before Cassian turns his gaze to Jyn, and she gasps at the expression on his face. 

He’s angry, but she instinctively knows the anger isn’t directed at her. No, it’s at whomever threatened her and compromised their mission. She knows he knows she can take care of herself, but… He’d risked his own neck coming up here. 

“You should have stuck to the plan,” she hisses at him when he joins her moments later. “I had it covered.” 

“Maybe you did,” he answers, lips thin as he takes her arm and guides her down the stairs. “But maybe you didn’t.”

Jyn huffs loudly and stops on the stairs, appreciating the slight protection the walls surrounding them provide. Yanking her arm out of his grasp, she crosses her arms. “No. Meet at the rendezvous point. That’s what _you_ said, Cassian. That’s what we agreed before.” 

He grinds his jaw in annoyance but his gaze hardens and flicks away in the way it does when he’s guilty about something. “Plans change.”

“No, they don’t. Not like this.” She pauses. “You know something, don’t you?” Jyn stares at Cassian, gaze unflinching. 

Finally, he sighs. “K2 called on a private link as soon as I got into position and said he’d intercepted an Imperial memo with one of your aliases on it. You’ve been here before, apparently.” His eyebrows rise in question, and Jyn scowls. “He tapped into their coms, discovered our contact had been outed and was coerced to target you instead.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this, _why?_ ” She asks the question even though she knows the answer. Because she’d have been more reckless with the knowledge, more inclined to deviate from the plan, even though Cassian had done just that. She hates how difficult it is, even after all this time, to let down her guard with people she knows she can trust. 

Cassian shakes his head, ignoring her question, and moves closer, placing a hand on her arm. “I’m with you, Jyn. All the way.” He squeezes gently before lifting his hand to trace the line of her jaw. “I know you have my back, but you can trust me to have yours. Stop fighting it.” 

It’s dark in the staircase, but Jyn doesn’t miss the intensity in his eyes. Her breath catches as they stare at each other, and her mind flashes back to the moment in the elevator on Scarif, when they’d clung to each other in what they’d thought were their last moments. Back then she’d been compelled to press her lips against his, but something had held her back. Now, however, she feels the same compulsion, and this time she has no intention of holding back. 

Since she’s a few steps above him, she surges down to press her lips against his, pushing him back into the wall in one smooth motion. His hands fall around her and pull her close, as though he’d been waiting for her to make such a move, and for several moments all she can think about is the feel of her lips sliding over his and the sensation of their bodies pressing together. 

“If you two are about done, I’ve got the ship at the rendezvous point,” K2 intones in a bored voice, abruptly interrupting their activities. “I managed to intercept three more outgoing transmissions and placed a bug in the outgoing source. However, if we do not leave in the next five minutes, there is a sixty-seven percent chance we will be caught before reaching the ship.”

Jyn pulls away from Cassian, unable to keep a small smile from her face. 

“Right.” Cassian clears his throat and proceeds down the stairs, looking over his shoulder at Jyn. “Best get going, then.”

“All the way,” she whispers to herself and follows after Cassian and K2.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com! 
> 
> I'll be returning to the Doctor/Rose prompts as soon as I can. <3


End file.
